


Promises, Promises

by TheIndifferentDroid



Series: Kiss Prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mutual Pining, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/pseuds/TheIndifferentDroid
Summary: Fic based on the kiss prompt: Kiss on a dare.





	Promises, Promises

You sat at the bar, swirling the melted ice and remnants of your drink around, watching the oil slick of alcohol in the water. You had just wanted one drink, but you couldn't even finish it. It was just enough to get rid of your tear-induced headache, which had turned into an anger-induced headache. And within a matter of a few hours, you were already over your ex. At least that's what you told yourself.   


Out of the corner of your eyes, a large, blurry figure approached you, standing next to your bar stool. You didn't look up. You weren't here to pick anyone else up. This was strictly for you.   


"Hey," a deep voice spoke up.   


"Not interested," you shot back like fire. 

 

The man huffed and proceeded to take a seat next to you. You rolled your eyes, and signaled for the bar tender to close out your tab before turning to face the man. "I said I'm not -"

 

You stopped when you saw a grinning face framed by long, dark hair. "Kylo," you said.   


"In the flesh."

 

You sighed, a slight smile pulling at the corners of your lips. Not who you wanted to see, but at least it wasn't some desperate stranger. 

 

"So, I heard you're newly single," he began, stirring his own drink with a red straw. You noticed the edge was deformed from being chewed on.

 

"Not by choice." You suddenly regretted closing your tab if this was going to be the topic of discussion.   


"Ah, you'll be fine." Kylo reached out to put his large arm over your shoulder, his leather jacket creaking against your body. He squeezed your arm and shook you amicably. "Fuck that guy. There's better things out there for you."

 

You stared down in your lap, ignoring how close his face was next to you. 

 

You'd always enjoyed Kylo's company, however imposing he was at times. He was nice to have around, not to mention nice to look at. But you always tried to push those thoughts out of your mind. After all this time you were convinced he'd never return the feelings. More recently you had taken to dating other people as a means to suppress how you really felt about him.

  


"Let me buy you a drink, huh?" he asked, patting your shoulder.   


You looked up at him as he removed his arm from around you. "I promised myself when I left the house tonight that I wouldn't let anyone buy me a drink," you said slyly. 

 

Maybe you could have fun with him while he was here.   


Kylo waved down the bar tender. "Promises are made to be broken, right?"

 

You chuckled. "Yeah, if you're my ex."  


Kylo grimaced. "Sorry."

 

You shrugged. "It's alright. I guess." You looked down and began to play with the edge of your napkin mindlessly. Kylo watched you with a heavy heart, noticing the way your mouth began to pull down at the corners. He wanted nothing more than to see a smile on your face.   


He tried to distract you. "So... what have you been up to?"

 

The napkin held your attention, but you still responded. "Work. You?"  


"Yeah. Work."  


You hummed, finally looking up when the bartender dropped off your drinks. You whispered a quick, "Thanks."  


Your relationship status was the elephant in the room, and the walls were just closing in. Kylo couldn't think of anything else to talk to you about. He wanted to pry, just to find out if he had a chance with you now.   


"Alright," he began, taking a deep breath. He spun on his stool to face you, his long legs causing his knees to rub up against your thigh. You tried unsuccessfully to ignore the physical contact, but your heart sunk in your chest. "What other promises did you make to yourself tonight?"

 

You eyed Kylo suspiciously before turning your face to look at him. "Well, I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone buy me a drink. So, there went that one."

 

Kylo laughed into his drink as he took a sip, the deep noise echoing in the class. He held it up to toast you sarcastically before he lowered it, a smirk crossing his lips. "My apologies. What else?"

 

"I also promised myself I wouldn't talk to any cute guys." You glared at him.   


Kylo stared back, unsure how to respond. What were you getting at? He avoided the question by taking another large sip of his drink. 

 

You patted his knee. "So, I'm oh-for-two."  


Kylo distracted himself by playing with the straw in his drink again. He couldn't tell if you were just being your usual, friendly self, or if there was something else going on. Either way, he didn't want to take a chance. 

 

But he went for it anyway.   


"Since I'm doing such a good job, anymore promises I can help you break?" 

 

You eyes grew wide remembering the last thing you'd told yourself earlier. You stared at the bar top, at your drink, at your lap. Anything to avoid Kylo's beautiful, grinning face. 

 

"Nope. That's it," you answered, quickly picking up your drink and hiding your face in it. 

 

Kylo jabbed at your side playfully, causing you to jump, nearly spilling your drink. "I think you're lying."

 

"Well, you'd be wrong," you spat, putting your drink down only long enough to respond.   


"Come on, Y/N. Just tell me."

 

You finally looked up at him. He looked so relaxed, so confident, although cocky might have been a better word to describe someone like Kylo. He was leaning against the back of his barstool, his elbow propped up on the bar top, chewing on that damn straw with his damn toothy grin. 

 

Sighing, you sat up straight and looked Kylo right in the eye, trying to act like what you were about to say wasn't a big deal. "I promised myself I wouldn't kiss anyone tonight."  


Kylo stopped chewing on his straw, but kept it in his mouth, only further drawing your attention to his lips.   


"Well, fuck that. You've got to live a little."

 

You bit your lip. "Yeah, but -"  


Kylo removed the straw from his mouth and leaned in towards you, his face slipping right past yours towards your ear. "Break your promise. I dare you."

 

His voice sent shivers down your spine, the way it growled past his plush lips. You could almost feel them against your skin. The rich smell of his cologne mixed with the bitterness of the alcohol on his breath. You closed your eyes as he pulled away from your face. But when you opened them again, he hadn't gone far, his brown eyes creasing slightly as he smirked at you from a few inches away. 

 

Kylo was suddenly nervous. He'd worked up the courage to flirt a little and now he wasn't even convinced you liked him. Sure, you had called him cute, but what if you accepted the dare and went to find someone else in the bar? He tried to appear calm and collected, but on the inside he was beating himself up.   


You leaned away from Kylo, distracting yourself with your napkin again, determined to wait a little longer before you did what you really wanted to do. This could all be on your head. 

 

"Now you're just being a bad influence," you teased. 

 

"Hey, it's what I'm good at," Kylo responded with a wink.   


Your heart was beating out of your chest. You were glad you were sitting down or you might have felt light headed. That wink. That sly smirk on his face. Of all the things that could have happened tonight, being flustered by Kylo was not something you had expected. But, God, if you weren't enjoying it. 

 

"Fine," you said with a huff. You didn't want to let on how badly you wanted it.   


"Fine, what?"  


Kylo had barely finished his sentence before you leaned over and pressed your lips against his. You didn't linger long, or at least you don't think you did. The fullness of his lips caught you off guard, and you thought about continuing before deciding to pull back.   


It was nothing more than a dare, after all.   


"There," you said quickly, absentmindedly running your fingers along the cold bar top, trying to ignore the heat that was suddenly in your face. "All done."

 

Kylo ran a hand though his dark locks. He didn't think you'd actually do it. Did you actually want to do it? Did you take him too seriously?  


Then, he saw it. The way you were trying to stop the smile from creeping across your face. The way your face began to be painted with blush, starting on your cheeks and spreading everywhere else.   


You felt Kylo slip a hand along the small of your back and your body tingled from the contact. You watched him out of the side of your eyes as he inched closer, much closer, having stood up from his bar stool now. He leaned into you, your face nearly in his chest. His legs pressed against the side of your thigh. 

 

"Any chance I can dare you to do that again?" he half-whispered into your ear.   


Tucking your head in from the breaths that tickled your neck, you allowed a sheepish smile to cross your lips before looking up at Kylo. You slid your arm between his jacket and his torso, goose bumps prickling your arms despite the warmth.   


Kylo's eyes were wide with anticipation. His fingers began to wander around your lower back, tickling you slightly with their snaking motions. You caught a quick glimpse of his lips just in time to see his tongue dart out to lick them. You pulled him closer to you and your lips met again. This time, you weren't afraid to linger. 

 

Without pulling away, Kylo twisted your barstool to the side so you were facing him. He maneuvered himself even closer, sliding between your legs as he deepened the kiss, finally parting your lips with his tongue. His mouth tasted like mint and whiskey, and you realized it was the first time you had ever noticed the little details like that. You could tell how perfect his lips were. You felt the small tickle of his hair against your cheek, and the warmth of his hand against your face.

 

But it wasn’t until he slid his other hand down your back towards your ass that you became increasingly aware that you were still in public.

 

You broke the kiss, however unwilling. “Okay. That’s enough for now,” you whispered breathlessly.

 

“Why?”

 

You wiped at your mouth and fixed your shirt. “Because we’re in public.”

 

He smiled. “Or did you also promise yourself you wouldn’t take anyone home tonight?”

 

“Kylo!” You pushed as his shoulder playfully, only causing him to pull you closer.

 

“Alright. I’ll behave.” He winked. “I _promise_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @[TheIndifferentDroid](https://theindifferentdroid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
